


reciprocation

by maureenbrown



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Kissing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7276267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maureenbrown/pseuds/maureenbrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cho and Ginny, surprisingly, got along on very good terms despite their pat with their shared ex Harry. They hang out every now and then and do each other’s nails, doing general girl stuff like destroying the patriarchy together and holding hands in the hallway. Cho has gotten even tougher over the years, with Ginny’s influence to help her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	reciprocation

**Author's Note:**

> i had to write for these two bc im in love with both cho and ginny. my tumblr is @crankwinston !

Cho and Ginny, surprisingly, got along on very good terms despite their pat with their shared ex Harry. They hang out every now and then and do each other’s nails, doing general girl stuff like destroying the patriarchy together and holding hands in the hallway. Cho has gotten even tougher over the years, with Ginny’s influence to help her. 

They’re both still good friends with Harry, but have mutually decided they’re too good for the “Boy Who Lived,” as the rest of their high school claims him. Instead, they spend their time inviting each other to cheesy romance movies (which Ginny isn’t a fan of, but puts up with due to Cho’s adorable reactions), and sleepovers where they stay up till two in the morning. 

At the moment, Cho is dragging Ginny along to see the latest ridiculous Nicholas Sparks movie that the redhead can’t stand, but simply arrives at for moral support and a box of tissues, always providing a shoulder to cry on. Cho clasps Ginny’s hand excitedly as they enter the movie theatre, swinging their interlaced fingers absentmindedly in a way that Ginny has to force her cheeks not to flush. 

Ginny would never have thought that she’d end up here, alone with Cho Chang in a dark theater, but here they are, stereotypically in the back row with the Chinese girl’s long legs sprawled out on her lap, idly twiddling her blazing red hair in between her fingers as she chews on a Twizzler she smuggled in the theatre. Ginny forces herself to look straight ahead, keeping her hands neatly folded on top of Cho’s legs, and the other starts giggling when she subconsciously brushes her thumbs across her kneecap through her black tights. 

Ginny marvels on how close they are as the movie starts, her arm brushing against Cho’s as they huddle like it were a horror film, and she glances at her friend every now and then. She already looks ready to cry, and the heteronormative characters have just met. She rolls her eyes at her friends’ antics, but a smile plays on her lips fondly regardless.

“What’re you looking at, Gin? This is the best part!” Cho says, whispering loudly as a couple people turn their heads to shush her. She narrows her eyes at them in the dark, apologizing with disdain in a way that makes Ginny want to laugh, so she clamps her teeth down over her bottom lip.

“Well, I’m looking at you, obviously.” She mutters, and Cho rolls her eyes, though she can see her pale cheeks darken ever so slightly, turning back to the movie so that she doesn’t reveal her flustered expression.

Ginny found a while ago that watching Cho was a hell of a lot more interesting than the movie ahead of them, so she does so out of the corner of her eye. The other girl leans forward in her seat, fumbling for Ginny’s hand whenever something exciting happens, her eyes never straying from the screen save for a couple smirks directed at the girl next to her, as if she can tell she’s observing and doesn’t care. 

When the climax of the film takes place, Cho nearly bursts into sobs right then and there, instead covering it up by flinging Ginny’s arm around her shoulder stereotypically and shoving her face into her neck. Ginny feels a single dramatic teardrop roll down the inside of her tank top, but she doesn’t pull away, instead tipping her head up generously so that Cho can snuggle further and tuck her crown underneath her chin. 

They stay clinging to each other even after the movies over and the lights have gradually started to flicker on, the aroma of popcorn and smuggled chocolates permeating the area around them. The credits roll vertically on the screen, and the two girls whisper the funniest names under their breath, laughing almost soundlessly so they don’t disturb the people working there.

Eventually, Cho picks her feet up off of Ginny’s lap, signaling it’s time to go, and the redhead’s legs are wobbly when she stands up, so Cho offers some support by slipping an arm securely around her waist. Ginny muses to herself that maybe she should’ve faked this ages ago, but Cho still doesn’t remove her arm when her legs go back to normal.

Cho’s older, so she drives Ginny back to her house, the two of them rolling down their window as they sing and shout lyrics of ridiculously written pop songs into the night, nothing standing in their wake. Cho reaches across, taking one hand off of the wheel to snatch Ginny’s hand once more, holding it above their head with an excited whoop of freedom, and the wind tangles in both of their hair. 

Ginny dreads returning back to her house, as lovely and busy as her family is. Cho pulls up outside of it, and Ginny’s always been grateful of how un-stuck up she is, though her own family is of a more extravagant background. 

Cho walks Ginny up to her front door, standing in front of her entranceway and fiddling with their hands like she doesn’t want to go, which Ginny can relate to.

“Tonight was really fun.” She muses quietly, unwilling to disturb the moment. Crickets echo in the distance, among the vague shouting of her brothers, and she just barely speaks above their racket.

“Yeah, I can’t remember feeling like this in forever.” Cho murmurs, and being the romantic she is, Ginny hardly thinks she’s discussing the movie.

Before Ginny can even more, Cho’s gentle lips are pressed against hers, kissing her fervently as if she doesn’t expect reciprocation, so Ginny reassures her by keeping a hand on the back of her neck. Cho lets out a little squeal of excitement at her correspondence, sliding a warm arm back around her hips and messing with the ratty band muscle shirt that hangs loosely, her hand pressing it against her body.

Ginny pulls away, for fear of her family members prying, but stays close as she toys with strands of black hair in between her fingertips. 

“Can I come back another time?” Cho asks breathlessly, her breath ghosting over her lips in a way that forces Ginny not to shiver, though the other girl’s eyes are closed.

“Of course.” She doesn’t recall her voice sounding this hoarse.

Cho plants one last lingering kiss to her lips, squeezing her side absentmindedly before stepping away.

“I’ll see you around.” Ginny mumbles, and she hopes Cho doesn’t notice how dazed she feels.

Cho grins immediately, her eyes opening and looking as dreamy and starry as hers. “Looking forward to it.” She whispers back, before turning and walking back to her car, shooting playful glances over her shoulder.

Ginny waits for her to leave, waving goodbye as she beams, collapsing against the entrance and clapping a hand to her still tingling lips. Her siblings find her there, giggling despite herself and shaking her head, in shock.


End file.
